A Tale of Love
by Bleached Orchird
Summary: It begins with a boy and girl. You see they've been friends ever since they were kids. One day those two grew up and the girl fell in love with another boy. Yet the boy fell in love with the girl. The girl fell-in-love with another. What will happen?


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket**

**A Tale of Love  
><strong>**By: Bleached Orchird**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi," said Kagome," and I have a story that somehow might interest you. It begins with a boy and girl. You see they've been friends ever since they were kids. One day those two grew up and the girl fell in love with another boy. Yet the boy fell in love with the girl. She had been so blind to see this but one thing makes her change her mind."

"The beginning of our story takes us to when the girl was just being born and when she meets the boy. I think she was six when she met him."

**Twenty-One Years Prior . . .**

_In the morning of a beautiful crisp spring morning, a little girl was born. Her parents had been waiting for this day for approximately nine months. They were so happy to see her bright chocolate brown eyes twinkle with starlight. The parent's last name was Higurashi. They had decided to name her Kagome, after her late great-grandmother Kagome Hanazuka. The woman was an actress and had these eyes that would sparkle just like their daughters'. __That's why they named her that. I know it's a bit corny but it was something that they kept close to heart. They wanted nothing more than to see this little one grow up and grow into something that the world would want to see._

_"Kagome," the mother cooed softly to the child._

_With all its hope and animosity it looked into its mother's brown eyes and grinned. Her mother's heart leapt with the hope of a thousand burning suns. This child was perfect, the mother thought, I just hope that Souta will love her as much as we love her. In this right, she was correct. The little boy that was about seven years old was more than happy to have a younger sister. It was the only thing that he had ever wanted. Supposedly, he had heard that little brother's were evil and maniacal. He had not wanted that._

_The day came where the little one was to be brought home. Souta had exclaimed to his mother that he wanted to carry his younger sister home and show her around their giant apartment. His mother and father just smiled and agreed with the little boy. Allowing his dreams to take flight. The boy aspired to be a painter or an artist of all things. _

_He was just simply amazed by art and all that it had to offer him. __He had studied painters such as Di Vinci, Raphael, Van Gogh, Monet, and many others. He was so captivated with the bright colors that could be splashed on a page by a tiny paintbrush and how his imagination could come to life with the single movement of his hand._

_The family as a whole walked up the flight of stairs that was on the way to their home. The place where every memory was worth one trillion words that you couldn't have even imagined existing. Simple adjectives wouldn't have been able to explain it. They wanted to have a family full of happy people and people who loved everyone that they were with. No one deserved to be alone or that was what he or she believed. _

_T__he little babe's eyes sparkled once again and looked up and the place that she would, somehow, in the future call home. From the green doors with gold plagues to the cream hue colored walls that surrounded them all. This place was where many miracles would occur for the youngling but she didn't know that. One day she would but not now._

_The family had a good day. Showing the young girl all of their spacious home and almost ever nook and cranny had been check off the list. They wanted her to know that safe spots and where she couldn't go. They made sure that whenever they weren't around that her brother would watch out for her safety and secretly he was happy about it. The little babe soon wasn't a baby anymore. She grew into a little toddler and was ready to show the world what she could do on her little lonesome._

_**Two Years After . . .**_

_The home was now as cold as ice. Something terrible had occured. The young girl's mother was dead. The father was almost always out just trying to forget the image of his late beloved wife. He wanted nothing with the world. He knew that deep-down that he need to be there for his two tinny children but he just couldn't stand to look at his daughter. She looked so much like his lost wife. He didn't need the pain right now. The whiskey and bourbon where his adament foes but he knew that if he didn't drink that her could image would be forever etched in his mind. __He didn't know what to do nore did he care at the moment. He was ready to head-off back to the war and want nothing with the world that he was currently in. He didn't care. He began to think of someone that would take of his children._

_He had it._

_He would ask his father to watch over his children while he was away. His wife's parents were dead and his own mother had been dead for many years now. His father would make sure that they were safe and sound. He would make sure that they would have an assured childhood. One where they wouldn't have to ask him where their mother was. One where he could be away. He didn't want for it to turn out this way but that was just the way it had to be inside his mind. _

_It just had to be._

_His son knew everything when he sat him down and told him everything. His sons' eyes grew wide as saucers at a breakfeast table. His big chocolate-brown eyes grew big with fate's blue sorrowful tears that formed in the corners of the boys narrow slit eyes. The father's heart broke when he saw his son cry but he knew deep-down that the boy would eventually get over it. He reassured to his son that he would need to take care of Kagome. __The little boy looked up at him and wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded._

_The boy was determined to be there for his sister. He would be her father-like figure, while their father was gone. He knew that she would need it. That she could grow up and not have to worry about why their father left like he did. He just wanted for things to be normal. For her, he would make the world stop and end if he could make her happen. Even though he was the only one that would be there for the youngling._

**_Four Years Later . . ._**

_Souta picked up his six year old sister and put her on the swing that was currently in front of him. She giggled as he pushed her back and forth on the rigedy swing. He didn't care as long as she was happy. That was all that truly mattered to him. Life had been good to him and his sister. His father had finally accepted his mother's death. He was so happy for this. His father had come home occasionally to see Kagome and him. _

_He was amazed on how smart Kagome was and how responsible Souta was. __He knew that he had made a good decision for his only children. Souta had long-since forgiven his father for the thing that would've destroyed him and his childhood completely. But due to the mention of taking care of Kagome, he forgave his father and was powered-up enough to take care of his sister._

_Every now and then, their father would bring gifts back for them. This brought sparkles to both of their eyes. They had good lives and their father was proud of them and each of their accomplishments. Kagome was going to begin school in a few weeks and she would finally be able to make friends. Souta was happy for her. He was currently positioning to get into ninth grade. He knew that it would be a hard task but he knew that deep within his heart that he could do it for the both of them and get them out of the custody of the elderly grand-father. _

_He wanted nothing more than to be free from the man's grasp. Not to say that the man was a bad person. No, that man had become Souta's father in disguise. He taught him how to work and to be earnest with himself. Souta was glad for the elderly man's influence on him. He just wanted to see his little sister grow into something great and wanted to be there for her._

**_A Few Weeks Later . . ._**

_The young girl, Kagome, arose from bed that morning. She saw that big elegant sun and smiled. It was always there to greet her each and every morning that she awoke. She was probably in love with the thing. To say it wasn't her first love was false. Kagome prayed to the thing because she loved to feel its warmth on her skin. Not to say she was worshipping an idol or anything. She just love the big mass of fire more than anything, at first. But as we all know, she would find her true love one day. It would be someone that she did not totally expect._

_The young girl was going to start school that very day. She had been excited for weeks at a time. No one would've expected for a young girl like her to be so frantic and just purely pensive about the thought of school. Truly it was was one of the things that every young person would do but when they got older, they would began to hate it. Kagome had seen those of types happen in movies. The elegant young girl was on a mission and it was to not hate school when everybody else would. _

_It was just her way of thinking._

_Kagome__ got up and got ready for school. She even took pictures to put in her scrapbook of her kindegarden year. The scrap book was a simple black photo album with cream-colored white pages. It had a sort of spohiticated look to her. She liked to be simple and practical which is very uncommon for children to do. Usually they would want something with rainbow colors and butterflies or dinnosaurs or something. It's just something that was common for a child or her age to partake in._

_She hurried down the stairs in her favorite long-sleeved red shirt and blue jean cordoroys and her hair playfully put off to the side and her bangs sat low on her forehead. She had her backpack and everything that she would need for that year. Which included: Colored pencils, crayons, paper, pencils, etc. It included the basics. Everything that a kiddie would need to have a great year. She had on her red butterfly earrings and necklace that her brother Spencer had made for her. _

_She ran into the kitchen and made breakfast. Which included: Toast, scrambled eggs, sausage links, and two pancakes. She knew that she would have to start the day off well to be active. Also, she had apple juice and milk. She was saving the orange juice for later. It was her favorite kind of juice other than pineapple. She took time and ate what she had made and then decided to go and wake up Souta. She when arrived at his room and found it in a disaray of sorts. Books were in places where they shouldn't be and dishes were all over the place. _

_You see, their grandfather was away on a business trip for two weeks and **he** thought that Souta was responsible enough to watch over her. She agreed on that and nothing more. She loved Souta to death but he made more messes that she did in a year. A year I tell you! She walked over to Souta and kissed him on the cheek. _

_"I'm ready to go," she told him._

_He awoke and looked into her deep-brown eyes. "Alright, let me get ready," he replied._

_With this, she went into the living room and waited for him. When he came out, they were ready to go. He was going to have to drop her off early so that he could get to school on time. He had purposely said that he would start off late and school and stay after school so that he could finish his school work. Kagome was just that more important to him than his academics. He grabbed her by the hand and took her with him. They exited out of the building and walked to the main street. They crossed many streets and arrived at her elementary school. _

_It was dubbed St. Akitoki Hojo Elementary School._

_This was the place where she would be for the next six years of her life and she was ready for it but she was just nervous about how that day was going to be. She was nervous about meeting new people. She always had been. She was afraid that she would say the wrong thing and that they would either be annoyed by her or would just end up hating her. She clutched her brother's hand as they walked into the building. She saw that the walls were white with green and silver stripes that ran through the middle of the walls and that the floor had deep-forest green like tiles. _

_She could obviously tell what one of the school colors was._

_Kagome had a goal._

_That goal was to make as many friends as she could that day._

_They arrived at her teacher's room. Her teacher was Mrs. Takahasi. The old-woman was asian with cat-like slite eyes and long blackish-pearl-white hair. The woman was very kind, when they had first met her before school had started. She had instantly liked Kagome and adored the child. Even she too, saw the sparkle in the youngling's eyes. She knew that the girl was destined for great thing and happily welcomed her into her classroom and her heart. She wanted nothing more for her to be happy and have a good time while she taught her._

_Souta left and Kagome was left to her own devices._

_The youngling had no idead about what she was going to do that day. She knew that was wanted to stay at her desk and hide away from all the other kids. Maybe then, she wouldn't have been as bad as she was. She was ready. She watched as all the other children had begun to arrive. She sat at her desk and kept to herself. She looked to her right and saw that there was a desk. The name on the desk was Yuki Sohma. She knew that it was a boy but would he be nice is what she asked herself while she waited for him. _

_Soon enough, he was there. _

_He was a boy of six years, like herself. He had dark gray hair and deep-lavender colored eyes. His eyes became lighter with the sun or the light that emitted from over their heads. She would later find out that he lived across from her. He was new to the Tokyo area and so was his mother. The day progressed and they became great friends. They met others, of course. But they had become inseparable. The years progressed and they finished elementary and middle school. High school was around the corner and waiting for the young teens. We all know what was going to happen to them. They were soon to become involved in relationships and move on with their lives. _

_They were ready._

**_A Few Years Later . . ._**

"This is where our story begins," said Kagome," just get ready for a few things."

She laughed.

**_To Be Continued . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This story had come to me a long time ago. It's just taken me a while to write it. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. If there's anything that you want to happen, leave it in a review and I'll try my best to make it happen! Thank you so much for reading. Have a great day and enjoy yourselves! Also, get ready for the next chapter!<strong>

**Bleached Orchird**


End file.
